Kanashimi no Hate ni (At the Limits of Sorrow)
by Subaru Shojo
Summary: What really happens when the Tenken learns something beyond from Shishio-sama's lectures? 'He needs someone to shed some pure, tender tears for him'. Soujiro/Misao fic, with some hints of A/M & K/K. Chap3: Misao and the Tenken finally meet.
1. Kodoku (Solitude)

Kanashimi no Hate ni

**(At the Limits of Sorrow)**

The disclaimers, all you know them. And I only hope you to enjoy this silly story (my first Soujiro/Misao fic). 

**Chapter 1: Kodoku (Solitude)**

~*~

"So Shishio-sama lost the battle, ne?" this time he didn't show the trace of a grin. Beside him was this tall Juppongatana called Anji, a merciful monk that was sitting in a rock looking lonely at the flaming construction.

"So it seems…what are you going to do now, kid?" he asked the still calm boy that stood beside him. Anji tried to find some hint of anger or even sorrow in the 'kid's' face. He found none.

"I'll guess that I'll go to find my own answers as Himura-sama did after the Bakumatsu Era." This time Anji stood up.

"Wandering?" he said half surprised. This time the boy nodded finally giving him a sharp smile.

"And you Anji-san?" he asked in a calm voice. Anji sighed; slowly he lowered his head to see the grass beneath him.

"I'll give myself to the police, to amend my sins." He muttered in thin tone. The boy started to walk away from the point from they were standing.

"Good Luck, Soujiro-kun!" Anji finally said in his usual confident tone.

And that was the farewell between the last members of the Juppongatana.

~*~

Tokyo, 2 years after Shishio's death.

The boy shielded his eyes from the uncomfortable beams the new dawn have brought. He still had that farewell on his mind, every trip he made, and every job he had in the different districts of Japan always reminded him about Anji's words.

To amend my sins… Good Luck, Soujiro-kun… 

_What are you going to do now, kid?_

_Kid?_

He chuckled while remembering that every member of the Juppongatana called him kid. And still while he was wandering on the streets. He could hear people whisper in aversion.

'You see son, kids shouldn't be walking with a sword over the streets.' 

'Hey kid, aren't you too young to use that sharpie thing?'

'No kid, no swords allowed, you shouldn't be carrying that, you know? Weapons are for man, not for weak kids like you.

'There goes the kid that hadn't any childhood.'

Again his smile rose again, the last statement was so true. He didn't care about he looked too young for his age. Neither if he carried a forbidden weapon. He was here because he wanted to search the answer right? He heard Himura found it after 11 years of wandering. 

Mou! And I have only wandered for two! 

Is not that he was desperate; he had still a life to learn. He also had the chance to live what he lacked when he was the Tenken. Maybe if he visited the former Battousai's place maybe he could accelerate this search.

"Hey! Soujiro! Whatcha doin' here in Tokyo all by yourself? You didn't get caught, eh?" a genki voice greeted him from behind. Soujiro new his presence when he approached. His smile never leaving his boyish features, he turned around to look at the blonde spiky officer.

"Hai, as you may see I didn't get myself into trouble. I'm good at disappearing." This time Seta showed him a wide grin. 

"You better watch out my friend, if my boss sees ya around maybe you'll get into trouble…" the spiky officer looked from both sides with a little of fear. 

"Don't worry Chou-san, I'll be all right. Now that you're here, may you do me a favor?" Soujiro asked kindly. Chou only looked at him with rather hesitation but then he waved him to get inside to the nearest restaurant. The Akabeko.

"Ohayo minna-san! A table for two?" Another gentle soul popped from the restaurant's door. Both Soujiro and Cho were shocked at the hostess entrance. Soujiro nodded with little sweat drops while Cho was standing out proud praying all along he was a police officer. Seta only sweat dropped more. Finally the hostess named Tae, passed them to a hidden corner which Cho always used for 'private meetings'. And only an exclusive waitress would serve them.

"Excuse me Cho-san, but Tsubame is kind of busy today. I'll send you another waiter one hundred percent reliable." Tae bowed in pardon. Soujiro only nodded back and thought about how manipulating that hostess could be. To change Cho's stubbornness was really something special.

"Tsubame?" Seta turned his face to his former Juppongatana ally. Cho chuckled quite nervous, he still didn't like the way Soujiro could read his feelings or movements.

"Well, she's a girl…that whenever I eat here she serves me…" the spiky officer looked aside at the relentless stare he was receiving from the Tenken.

"Serves you…" he muttered quite mockingly. Chou started to stutter like an idiot and sending daggers to his old friend.

"Not that way you hentai baka! It's just that my high rank meetings have to be with a reliable person to waiter us!" he half babbled half snorted. Soujiro now was laughing briefly then eyeing him suspiciously.

"And don't dare to look me like that! Mou! She's a girl! Like in her thirteen's! I dunno!!" now he was yelling.

"Maa, maa Chou-kun. I believe you, now, may we order? I'm starving!" He grinned again showing his white teeth in the process. Chou calmed down as he whistled for the new 'reliable' waitress. Then the new 'waitress' appeared from the darkness, it was a really hidden corner.

"May I …take your… order sir…?" a boyish pant came from the 'waitress'.

"Are you the reliable good-looking waitress?!!!" Chou snorted. Soujiro only scratched the back of his head grinning nervously as he saw how the 'waitress' (that was as a male) snapped out.

"I'm a boy! Male! Get it Broom-head!" Kami-sama that boy wasn't happy. Chou stood up from his place and eyed him from head to toe.

"Who are you calling Broom-head?! At least I'm not wearing a stupid little hat with flowers on it! Now, how male is that, huh?!" Chou growled. The boy wasn't going to give in so easily, Seta noticed by the harsh glare he was giving to the 'broom head'. Even Soujiro laughed at the nickname.

"You too Soujiro! Oh geez kid! Give me a break! Help me with the brat!" Chou squeaked as the boy was now gritting his teeth on the officer's spikes.

"Gomen nasai Chou-san, I thought that the great officer would handle all by himself." Soujiro grinned while Chou was sending him a death glare.

"You shouldn't messed up with me, brat! I'm a member of the ex-Juppongatana with the Tenken by my side!" the squeaking broom head was now shaking the brat off of his hair. In the other hand, some people started to exit the building yelling and screaming; 'Shishio's Jinchuu'. He never thought about it, and he really didn't care about continuing Shishio's wishes. It was time for him to spare some time in HIS own decisions. That's why he really liked wandering; he was feeling free to choose his own path.__

_Great! Now everybody knows we were Shishio's followers…_

Soujiro thought while stroking his throbbing temples. He didn't want a escene about all this, he only wanted to…

"Are you trying to kill Kenshin?! Over my dead body! I'm Yahiko Myoujin! And I'm not going to let you kill Kenshin!" the boy that was still grinding Chou's spikes, shouted out loud. Soujiro's eyes brightened, this boy knew about Himura's place. 

"Uh, Yahiko-chan, do you know where Himura-sama is?" Soujiro smiled gently at the boy that now snapped his eyes to shot him a death glare. Bad idea Tenken, bad idea.

"CHAN?! KUSO! WHOM ARE YOU CALLING CHAN!! YOU STUPID BRAT!!" the boy leaped down from Chou's struggling face to the ground, looking merciless at the Tenken's face. The now outraged officer grabbed him by the collar of his uniform lifting him from the ground.

"Don't you dare to call Tenken no Soujiro like that! Do you know who he is? He's…" The broom head started snorting about Soujiro's great speed and that he was the best of the Juppongatana. Seta only crossed his arms over the table sighing deeply. Now more people was yelling out more 'Shishio's Jinnchu'. Kami-sama this was going to take a long time.

"Chou-kun…unhand him, onegai Chou-kun. Now with your outburst you're probably going to bring your boss right here." Soujiro tried to rationalize with the broom-head officer. Finally Chou gave in and returned the boy to the ground.

"Gomen nasai for calling you 'chan'. You know, they usually call me 'kid' when I'm only 24." The former boyish looking assassin smiled apologetically at Yahiko. Yahiko's eyes widened.

"You…you… oh well, Kenshin looks younger than he already is…so…" the boy started to 'hum' in deep thought. 

"Now could you please tell me where Himura-sama is?" he said kindly. Yahiko again stared at him suspiciously.

"For what?" Yahiko snapped but in the end he controlled his temper. 

"I need to see him for personal reasons." He said bluntly. Yahiko shook his head then he pointed the broom head that was now confused about the kid's actions.

"Ah… ah… when they all want to see Kenshin for personal reasons they always want to send him straight to his grave…" Yahiko explained while he was sticking out his tongue to the officer that was kicking his feet.

"Aa. I see. Don't worry Yahiko-kun. I promise that my reasons don't include killing…" he beamed at the child's worry about his friend.__

_Shishio-sama was never worried about me; He always thought I was too sovereign of my life and too strong to be worried about._

Soujiro shook his head aside; Chou was now observing the brat glaring at him periodically.

"How can I trust you?" he spit it blunty. Too blunty for the former assassins taste.

"I'll tell you what, give us some meal and drinks and my friend will give you a generous tip." He patted the boy's shoulder giving his innocent smile.

"Are you telling me to sell Kenshin?!" he spatter out again while bashing away Soujiro's hand. Soujiro only half smiled, a big fat sweat drop crossing his cheek.__

_Where…where…where have I seen this kind of temper…so dense…and STUPID!_

Chou gritted his teeth, this boy was getting to his nerves.

"What should I do for you to trust me, Yahiko-san?" Soujiro inquired as Chou's face paled. He high ranked that brat! From 'kun' to 'san'!! But this was only Soujiro's tactic, the officer turned to see a daydreaming Yahiko sputtering 'He called me –san!!'.  

Chou only wanted to puke, since when Soujiro came from the Powerful Tenken to the Begging Wanderer. This was somewhat familiar; it was just too much for the broom-head to follow the thread.

"Well, its difficult to trust in Shishio's ally. You see, if you give me the katana, I'll guide you to him. Ok?" he finally concurred with the former enemy. Soujiro smiled to his persuasion as Chou only hummed in hesitation.__

_Smart boy, but not enough. If he had my katana I could easily fetch it away from him with only one sweep. But…wait…he's giving me the chance to prove that I'm not an assassin._

_If I got some guilt of my sins. The thing is…that I have no emotions…neither guilt nor remorse…I fought for my actions…and for what I believed in…_

"Hey! Seta! We've got a talk and the brat is waiting for your order!" Cho woke up Soujiro from his chain of thoughts.

"I would like some ramen, some gohan with soy and some warm green tea please." He laid the card over the table while the boy was making some strange gestures when he was scribbling in his notebook. Finally the brat left the room and now Chou had his full attention to the boyish assassin.

"So what do you want to talk about?" he tapped the door, some boredom was written on his face. Since that boy left, Chou was kinda bored.

"Hmm, I've already solved it. So why don't we enjoy this meal Chou-san?" he said soothingly to avoid any other outburst from the broom… ahem…Chou.

"You did? Don't tell me that you only wanted to know Battousai's place?" some hints of anger rose on his tone. Soujiro gulped then smiled lastly he nodded. To the 'kid's' surprise the spiky officer sighed in defeat.

"So, tell me something, I don't wanna hear about your journeys, I just wanna know about Shishio's death." Some glint of flame flashed across his dark pools.

"To be honest, I didn't saw how Shishio-sama died. But I suggest to change the subject, lets have a normal talk, those events are now of the past, and it's kind of rude to talk about Shishio…and…" Soujiro trailed off while the officer waved the reasons for later. Yahiko came up with their meals and both men started to enjoy their food silently.

"So…do you… miss him?" Chou inquired full-mouthed. Soujiro looked at him puzzled and sorta disgusted to see the mass…on there…smashed…and… let's forget about it.

"Miss who?" Soujiro asked muttering still in trance about Chou's non-table manners.

"Shishio, everyone from the group thought that he was like a father to you." Chou this time grabbed some of his sake and poured it on the cup, in one gulp the liquid was gone. Soujiro didn't pay attention to Chou's words, he rather stare blankly at his hands, well, his manners.

"He wasn't my father…he was my master…" he replied still staring blankly at the table. The spiky officer stopped eating and stared at the boy closer and closer. The light in his eyes was gone, and there wasn't any sign of an 'innocent smile' coming. Maybe he shouldn't bring up that topic.

"And you were saying?" another reply came from a different Soujiro. This time it was time for Chou to look puzzled, his eyes and smile were back to normal. What just have happened seconds ago? Chou scratched his head and stood up from his place. He paid the check and Soujiro stood up too. Chou entered the kitchen while Soujiro walked outside of the building.

"Now, lets go!" Chou commanded to the struggling boy he had under his grip. Soujiro laid his slim hand over Chou's arm.

"Get him down, you know your way back to your office, ne?" Soujiro's innocent smile stroke again. Chou opened his mouth in dissent. Was this 'kid' going to be with Battousai all alone and without him…as a member of the Tokyo Police he MUST know what was behind Seta's meeting with Battousai. He had too…

"I will be all right, again, don't worry about me, my personal reasons don't endanger or hurt anyone." Somewhat Soujiro soothed the tempered spiky officer. Finally Chou gave up to questions or assumptions and let the kid and the brat go all alone.

While they were walking, Yahiko silently checked the grinning wanderer from head to toe. He looked so much like Kenshin in a way; their 'innocent smiles' were both distressing. And the kindness too. It gave Yahiko creeps about thinking Soujiro saying a girl -dono. 

Was this an effect that 'wandering' make to its victimis?

The Kamiya student wondered then he glanced back to his companion's sword.

"Hand me your sword." He commanded. Soujiro stopped his tracks looking at him rather baffled. Then he took the sword from his obi and hand it to Yahiko.

"You're going to return it back to me, ne?" he chuckled with innocence, if he didn't return his katana to him he would…

"How did you get it?" he asked looking with awe at the weapon. Soujiro half smiled to him and patted the hilt of his sword.

"I once worked as bodyguard for some high ranked politicians. The sword was given to me when I decided to quit that job." He replied honestly.

"As a payment?" Yahiko asked still looking at the sword as a jewel or something. The Seta boy only nodded.

"Did you kill someone with this sword?" This Himura boy took Soujiro aback for the second time. He looked at his prohibited weapon then to the querying eyes of the boy.

"No, that's why I keep it. If I have to kill someone it has to be because of my own reasons, not because someone hired me and tell me to kill that person…" he responded half taken.

"I see, so you're keeping Kenshin's statement of 'No killing'?" Soujiro smiled at that.

"Are we getting any closer to Himura-sama's lair?" he practically changed the subject.

End of Chapter 1

Another Story about 'How you match our tenken with the weasel…'. I was inspired by this beautiful masterpiece 'Crimson skies' (just read it!) from Chibi-Angel. She inspired me a lot, and she opened my eyes into a new '/' for our weasel. Thanks for reading this! Kind flames? Suggestions. I drown myself about my awful grammar, gomen nasai!

For the next chapter: Chatting with the  Oro-man and some hesitation. C' ya. Ja ne!


	2. Hitotoki no Yasuragi (A Moment of Tranqu...

Kanashimi no Hate ni 

**(At the Limits of Sorrow)**

**Chapter 2: Hitotoki no Yasuragi (A Moment of Tranquility)**

"Tadaima! Busu, Kenshin!" Yahiko greeted from the entrance of the Kamiya dojo. Soujiro followed him from behind, and the picture he saw at the entrance shocked him to the roots of his hair.

_Hitokiri Battousai doing laundry?!!_

Kenshin immediately looked up at the strong ki that was over the entrance of the dojo. He looked at the shocked face of the 'kid' and grinned sheepishly. Almost drawn by Himura's stare, Soujiro approached the redheaded rurouni and looked at him with a rare expression.__

_And still that smile keeps adorning your face…_

Kenshin reflected while he was cleaning his soapy hands to greet the new Soujiro. Soujiro still looked at kenshin's washtub with concern.__

_He found his answer in a washtub? Je, je. Don't be stupid Soujiro, maybe some merciless person obligates him to do that._

WHACK!

"Itte..." Soujiro said loosing some of his balance. He didn't see THAT coming. He  rubbed his aching head and turned around to see a very tempered woman pointing sharply with her shinai.

"I'm sorry Kamiya-san, I didn't want to intrude your…" Soujiro trailed of as another swing came back to his head again. This time he dodged it easily with no problem.

"I don't care which are your reasons, I won't let you to kill or take Kenshin from us!" she growled at the poor Jupongatana rurouni.

Why do all this people think that I would kill him? I don't have my sword and I don't even…*sigh* No matter what I say or do, these people will always think I'm a Jupongatana…

Will I ever have a break? Maybe coming to Tokyo wasn't such a great idea…

"Yare, Yare, Kaoru-dono, he isn't with those purposes, so could you please low your shinai? Onegai?" Himura asked softly at the woman that was assaulting the new rurouni. Without delay the woman lowered her wooden sword and smiled like an idiot at the man next to her.

"Now could you give us a couple of minutes to talk Kaoru-dono?" a strange smile formed in the former assassin's features. Then he turned around to look a void Soujiro observing the tanuki girl. Kenshin cleared his throat making Soujiro look back at him.

"So, why did you want to see me?" Kenshin asked sitting on the porch Soujiro followed him right away. 

"I only wanted to ask how did you find your answer?" he said returning to his empty state. Kenshin looked quite surprised at the 'kid's' question but even though he answered it.

"I think I only have the half of my answer, its not complete…yet." he smirked tenderly at the young rurouni beside him. Soujiro smiled in response but his eyes told something else, Himura couldn't read.

"So why are you staying in this place? Why don't you wander more to complete it?" Soujiro didn't looked at him, his dark blue eyes were focusing on the sky.

"I thought wandering was going to give me the 'answer' but when I started living here I began to search my answer among with these people…" Kenshin looked at the retreating form of Kaoru and Yahiko sparring in the dojo.

"So you think that with that people you will complete your answer." Soujiro lowered his head to eye Battousai. Kenshin nodded.

"Destiny brought me to this house, and I was tired of wandering, this is a place I now can call home" Kenshin smiled at him while Soujiro did the same.

"Is it because of her?" Soujiro pointed the woman with the shinai.

"Oro?!" Kenshin babbled. Soujiro only laughed at this. Then he sighed contently and looked back to the sky.

"In our last fight, you said that you wouldn't die because Kaoru-dono was waiting for you…Does a weak person can bring you so much happiness? Is happiness the answer?" he inquired while his eyes were blank again.

"First of all I think you should accept weak people. Shishio-san wasn't all wrong…some people are weak and some people are strong. But strength and weakness are not only measured by the weight of a sword. Kaoru-dono is strong, is just that Sano and shessha are a little bit to talented to let her show her force." Kenshin chuckled sheepishly at his lack of modesty.

"But weak people DO die Himura…" this time the young rurouni looked sharply at Kenshin.

"There isn't weak people, just stronger people that make them look that they are weak. People have their own strength in a different way. So that's why I protect lesser strong people with my strength, did I explained myself correctly?" he asked fearing that Soujiro could blur in those thoughts.

"Hai." He replied shortly. Although he had some questions and some beliefs the calm Battousai will always protect the weak people with his sword.

"When are you going to smile heartedly?" this time Soujiro's smile faded away, his eyes widened as he saw Himura's blank expression.

"Watashi…I only feel a strange 'contentment', I can't feel anything more, and if my smile is what keeps me sane, let it be…" he said with another yielding smile for Himura. This time Himura nodded approvingly.

"But who knows, some day this smile will be something more than a masquerade." Soujiro placed his elbows over his thighs placing his chin over his palms. Himura tapped his shoulder to stand up. Then he invited him for dinner, Soujiro shook his head.

"Thanks Himura-sama, but I already had a nice meal with Chou-san." He excused himself lightly.

"Why don't you stay with us tonight? Tomorrow we will be going to Kyoto so we could give you a lift." A chirped voice came from a bush. The shinai-woman was now smiling at him and offering hospitality in apologize to her rude manners minutes later.

"Kaoru-dono it isn't polite to sneak into a private conversation…" he half frowned half soothed. Kaoru only made a face and blushed cutely.

"Ah, I couldn't help it. It's because I thought Seta-san was still…" she trailed off knowing that it would be boorish to judge people's past.

"Don't worry Kamiya-san, I would like to join you for dinner, and for the Kyoto trip, I'm not quite sure." He sniggered lightly.

"Oh come on, Seta-kun! I have a vacant for this trip because Sano went sick when I said we were going on train." She sighed exasperated. Soujiro half beamed at her reaction.

"Well, I guess I have no choice then, I would love to come with you." He bowed respectfully. Kenshin and Soujiro stayed there for a little longer while Kaoru was dragging Yahiko back to the kitchen.

"Are you sure you want to return?" Kenshin said with hints of concern. Soujiro looked at his reflection over the koi.

"Don't worry Himura-sama, if destiny wants me to return to Kyoto, let it be…" he whispered as he threw a little pebble.

They both sat on the koi's rock for a long quiet time, Kenshin looking at the stars, while Soujiro was looking at the reflection of the moon.

"Owari! Kenshin! Seta-kun! Dinner is ready!!" someone yelled from inside. Soujiro stood up graciously while Kenshin was still siting there.

"Himura-sama, aren't you coming?" he asked looking at the red figure beside him. He inched a little bit closer waving his hand over the white former rurouni's face.

"Himura-sama! Daijabou?! Himura-sama!" he shook the redheaded shoulders vehemently slight 'Oros' were babbled in the process. Finally Kenshin looked up at him with a sicken expression.

"I didn't make dinner…we are going to die…" he alleged lamely with a teary face. Soujiro didn't understand and lugged the ex-rurouni back to the house.

"I hope you like it Seta-kun, I made it all by myself!" Kaoru said excitedly, Yahiko who was sitting next to her had the same expression as Kenshin's. What was wrong?

"Oi! It smells good Kenshin! What have you made for dinner toni…Hey! What's that sickie smilin' freak doin' here!" the ex-gangster positioned in a battle stance looking fiercely at Soujiro.

Here comes again…

Soujiro only smiled while he mentally sighed. It was going to be hard to get used to this kind of reactions. 

"Sano sit right now and eat your food. Do you see Seta-kun harassing anyone?!" Kaoru defended the poor young rurouni. Sano grunted something and sat on next to Yahiko. Seta only thanked Kaoru silently.

"Hey! You two! Why are you looking like that?! It's like Jo-chan made the dinner or something!"  Sano mocked as he looked at the sick expressions of the redhead and the brat. Realizing Kaoru's rage aura he turned into the same state like his friends.

"Maa, maa, minna-san. Kamiya's cooking can't be that bad, every woman can cook." He exclaimed cheering up the table. The three men looked at him like if he was a complete idiot. Soujiro gulped, then he looked at the food, then to Kaoru's expecting eyes.

Me and my big mouth. It can't be that bad, ne?

Lastly Soujiro moved his chopsticks to the good-looking rice with weird sauce beneath him. He grabbed the rice with the weird sauce, opened his mouth and then he froze as he saw Yahiko, Sano and Kenshin looking at him with wide frightened eyes. 

Then to Kamiya's glaring ones and then he dig the thing right into his mouth. He tasted it and let his tounge receive the flavor and mixture. Then his senses went dull, his neck and arm hairs crisped, and his eyes began to water. 

Heck! The freaking thing was toxic or what?! His throat burned like hell and he believed that his tongue no longer existed. Now that weird thing was stuck in his throat as he began to cough madly.

Everyone in the table including Kaoru looked terrified just by looking that Soujiro was as blue as the color of his gi. 

Kaoru passed him a glass of water but Soujiro's teary eyes blurred his vision. Was the 'never crying Jupongatana' was crying because of Kaoru's food? Impossible…well, it is now.

Finally Sano stood up to help the suffocating rurouni with some strokes on his back, Sano crushed his head on the table and the young rurouni's coughs subsided. 

"You see! I the mighty Sanosuke saved the day!" he said with his triumphant idiot grin.

"No, you moron, you knocked the poor thing out!" Yahiko growled. Everyone fell down from their place X_x. And Sanosuke only scratched his head in bewilderment.

~*~ 

But strength and weakness are not only measured by the weight of a sword…

The strong will live the weak will die…

People have their own strength in a different way…

The strong will live the weak will die…

If my smile is what keeps me sane, let it be…

Are you crying? *smiles* No, it's just the rain…

I haven't realized before, but that day it** was **the rain, but mixed with my own tears…

GASP!

Soujiro quickly sat up from his resting position, he find himself too dizzy to stay like that so he again lay down. His head hurt like hell, he touched his forehead and there was a huge cotton patch covering the spot.

"Don't try to sit up so suddenly…Gomen nasai, Seta-kun it was my fault…" the Kamiya girl was sitting next to him creasing the plains of her kimono.

"Iie, Kamiya-san, it's all right. Arigato for patching me up!" he cheered her up. Kaoru was now smiling and scratched the back of her head nervously.

"I have some experience…" she blurted out. Soujiro sweat-dropped by just imagine the figure of Kenshin, Yahiko and Sano all knocked out by this tanuki girl.

What does he see in her? Shiranai…maybe Battousai is a complete masochist and…never mind.

"Do you know it's no nice to stare at people for a long time?" Kaoru blushed in embarrassment.

Something in his eyes still gave her creeps; while he was sleeping he had an angelic face. But his eyes dimming in the dark, and his warm orbs watching at her, gave her creeps. He still had the stare of someone that loves death…

"Seta-kun, I saw Yahiko with your katana, and I was wondering…" she trailed off as his eyes were piercing her soul.

"Hai? And please call me Soujiro." He said graciously. Kaoru cleared her throat and chose the right words to tell him.

"In your wandering days, are you going to kill again?" her eyes were now focusing into his, and now he was avoiding her stare.

"I don't want to be rude Kamiya-san, but I really am tired…" he said giving his back to her. Kaoru puffed and blinked at him.

"Oh! Suminasen! Oyasumi nasai Soujiro-kun!" she stood up from her place and sled the door closed. Soujiro was now looking at the moon, the slight breeze of night moving some of his dark brown strands. 

Answers will be given at their proper time.

Soujiro smiled slightly, there was some strange ki about that girl that made him look away…a strange feeling Kenshin protected so much.

Care…

Is that why he stayed with her? Does that feeling (from a weak person) can make you change? Can make you…weak?

Silently Soujiro was drown in sleep.

~*~

The 'innocent smile' boy woke up first. And he was damn hungry from that…creepy dinner. Anyway he decided to make some breakfast to thank Kamiya-san and Himura-sama for their hospitality. He began to chop the vegetables while he poured some water to a pot. He then smiled even more and started to place the vegetables on a pan.

"Ohayo Himura-sama!" Soujiro welcomed while he was on his breakfast duty.

"Want some help?" the addressed short man went up to Soujiro's spot. Soujiro handed him some herbs to make the tea and passed him the meat for the boiled rice. A yawn was heard from the hall and Yahiko popped from the kitchen's frame door.

"Now that just makes me sick, that wandering crap makes you this?! When I grow up I don't wanna be a rurouni, never ever!" the terrified brat scowled. It was just a mere coincidence that both stood up early, both had that annoying innocent smile and both were excessively polite. He still hoped Soujiro to not babble an 'Oro'. He just could commit suicide.

Kaoru entered the room rubbing her eyes and yawing a little, she looked sweetly at both rurounis how they made breakfast together.

The four of the at last sat and ate Soujiro's and Kenshin's breakfast. Sanosuke went early to the Akabeko and then he would go to the clinic an check if his tummy was any better. (Honestly, he only wanted to mock the fox).

After finishing breakfast everyone walked out from the dojo to go to the train station. While walking to the station Kaoru was looking sharply at Soujiro's katana. Soujiro noticing Kaoru's concern he smiled inwardly. At last they were getting in the train Soujiro was walking behind Kaoru through the corridor. Kaoru was beginning to feel uncomfortable.

"Kamiya-san…" he addressed the woman in front of him. Kaoru looked over her shoulder with a tiny smile hovering over her lips.

"You have all the right to be frightened…" Soujiro's straight statement made Kaoru turn around completely.

"Nani?" she half asked half stammered. Soujiro's smile grew harder.

"I don't have a reversed blade sword with me…" he patted the weapon on his left side with an almost evil smile. Kaoru's eyes widened.

He'll kill if he has to…

She murmured silently, speeding up her steps. And she turned her back to him aiming for her redheaded rurouni.

"But don't worry, this blade will be unsheathed only if  I'll ever know what anger is…" he murmured kindly. 

Kaoru was half relieved half frightened…he still had the Hitokiri fully awaken, well, if he knew anger…if someone provoked him anger…just like Kenshin, no big deal right?

Right…he'll kill if his smile shatters…

She mentally shuddered while sitting next to Kenshin.

End of Chapter 2

No, Soujiro isn't falling for Kaoru and he will not fall for Kaoru. Kaoru belongs eternally to Kenshin and no Ex-Jupongatana will keep her away from our Oro-man. On the next chapter our great genki Misao will meet our young rurouni. Thanks for you two for giving me reviews. It's not a great story but at least I try. Thanks for everything!


	3. Hirusagari (Early Afternoon)

**Kanashimi**** no Hate ni**

**(At the Limits of Sorrow)**

****

**Chapter 3: Hirusagari (Early Afternoon)**

Soujiro was looking at the window, his eyes traveling through the advancing trees in the landscape. Clouds coloring the blue sky and the sun shining heartedly at the earth. Then he looked aside to see a sleeping Yahiko bucking his head on the arm of the seat. Kenshin, the always caring former rurouni, grabbed the blanket that was under the seats and place it below Yahiko's head. Two Prussian eyes were looking at the action.

Kenshin smiled back at the watching eyes, Soujiro was looking at him with rather bewilderment, he still didn't understand the truth of politeness, maybe if he stayed a little longer with Himura-sama, he could learn why he do that. Meanwhile, Kaoru was sleeping; her head hang from her sitting position, her bangs covering her cute face.

"If she stays like that she might hurt her neck Kenshin." Soujiro stated, Kenshin looked at Kaoru then at Soujiro with a hint of fear.

"Why are you so afraid of her? I mean, you battled Shishio and me…you didn't showed any fear but worry, worry about the one's in the Aoiya. So why are you frightened of her?" Another smile traced his thin rosy lips. Kenshin gulped at the young rurouni's questions.

"You'd never understand Soujiro-kun." He lamely answered. Soujiro's beam grew wider.

"Why not? Because I haven't fell in love Himura-sama? I've seen Shishio-san and Yumi-san express their weird love to each other. I know it isn't enough for me to understand until I experience that sentiment. But Shishio-san didn't miss it like you do Himura-sama. No offense implied of course." He stuttered a little then he silenced to let the older rurouni think.

"She is too young, she has still a life to choose and I don't want to endanger her with my bloodied hands. She's so pure for my gory touch. They have threatened her because of me, being with her had just endanger her life and killed all the possibilities of a normal life." His eyes shone with grief, this time he took a glance of Kaoru's retreating form.

"So why are you staying with her among the given circumstances? You said me that you called that place home. But your statements don't seem to accord to what you told me yesterday to what you're telling me know." His smiled softened.

The train made a strange movement to make Kaoru's weight gave in, falling into Kenshin's right shoulder. Kenshin tensed up as he tried to move Kaoru away.

"I guess it's because…" Kenshin trailed off leaving Kaoru on his shoulder.

"Because you love her? Now I recall, I once saw the same picture while I was traveling with Shishio-san and Yumi-san. But when Yumi-san was going to fall from Shishio-san's shoulder he placed her head on his lap and started to stroke her hair and bash away some strands off of her face. That tender gesture Himura-sama, was something he didn't realize he was doing, because we were talking about the plans for the control of Japan and so."

"I can't judge still what is tender what is not, but of what I seen between Shishio-san and Yumi-san, I can call that love. That's another reason why I'm wandering Himura-sama, because I want to know what is behind my smile." He finished proving his point with another smirk.

"Aa…" Kenshin slightly said caring for Kaoru to not to fall from his shoulder.

"Stop struggling Himura-san, Kenshin snapped from his trance and looked at him rather puzzled.

"I can't, I promised her that I would stay in my home." He replied looking back to Kaoru.

"Again I'm not worthy enough to judge you Himura-san, but don't you think that pushing her away and away would hurt her even more than leaving?" Soujiro took his blade and with his sheathed sword he made a quick swift so Kaoru could fall limply over Kenshin's lap. Kenshin shoot a glare to him. Soujiro only placed his sword back to its resting place and smiled innocently.

"Why are you lecturing me about this Soujiro-kun?" the honorific was quite in a rush. "How could you know what is wrong or what would hurt more? Since when your 'no emotions' state faded away?" Since when Kenshin's voice became so harsh? Even Soujiro speculated but then smiled.

"I have no emotions. But I think its because of curiosity, no appeal to it though. I just wanted to remember my days with Shishio-san and Yumi-san." Kenshin hummed a little.__

_Now who's the irritating one?_

Soujiro sang happily in his mind, his eyes shone like a cat's when he saw Himura's hands travel absently through Kaoru's raven hair.

"I didn't recreate that though…" he pointed out Kenshin's hands. Kenshin looked at his hands horrified, and then backed them away. A chuckle escaped from Seta's lips when Himura started to blush.__

_This is so interesting, although my ignorance on that matter can't show me the reality of it._

"Soujiro, when you care for people the least you want to do is trouble them. You're so afraid to break their fragile soul with your stained hands that the best you can do is withdraw." He sighed while looking at the girl on his lap.

"Shishio-san didn't care. He loved Yumi-san and…" Soujiro's new statement was cut of by Kenshin's new speech.

"First of all Shishio-san was sick, he killed the woman he loved with…with his own hands." He looked aside remembering some troubled feelings.

"So you are sick too Himura-sama? You did the same as well." Was that bitter in Soujiro's grin?__

_He still respects Shishio, he still doesn't accept any flame from anyone…_

Kenshin thought, but as Soujiro's words zipped into his head his jaw tightened.

"I didn't kill her because I wanted to. Shishio killed Yumi-san to defeat me!" he snapped out. Soujiro half smiled.__

_Maybe I'm digging too much in this. He skipped most of the honorifics…well, it won't hurt anybody to dig further for fun._

"Then you don't understand love Himura-sama" a hint of sarcasm was pointed on the honorific. "You deny the girl that sleeps in your lap, is not that I care, but then this talk is useless." Soujiro was rewarded by Kenshin's frown.

"Who do you think you are to advise me about love?" he barked, Soujiro thought to see a flash of amber across his features.

"I don't know, you tell me." He tricked him easily, although, why was he making Himura-sama this?__

_Are you irritated Battousai?_

A meek smile hovered on his lips. It was fun; he was tenting the Battousai to arouse his feelings to the sleeping beauty.

"Don't trick me…Seta-san…" Definitely this was the battle of the honorifics. Soujiro's smile was now somewhat evil, like a predator searching for his prey.

"I'm not, so what are you're feelings for Kamiya-san?" he mastered to ask straight no more jokes nor tricks. The amber rapidly vanished from his now wide mauve eyes.

"Shessha…Shessha cares deeply for Kaoru-dono." He muttered humbly. The rurouni was back again. Soujiro was kind of disappointed.

**"**Cares? Like a sister?" Soujiro half smirked at Kenshin's trembling figure.

"Hai…hai… like a sister. May we change the subject!?" he begged. Soujiro nodded heaving a sigh of ease. He could have fun with the Hitokiri later. But his smile faded instantly as he saw a pair of blue orbs was looking painfully at the floor.__

_Was Kaimya-san hearing since the beginning?_

If he could only feel a minimum of guilt or something to whack that dense hitokiri. But he found none.

He didn't even flinch when he saw her face, still his smile faded. He stared blankly at her eyes, they were trying to shed some tears, but she struggled to stop them, and she did. 

His eyes traveled to her hair where he found the calloused rurouni hands again. He looked at them happily then again to Kaoru's eyes, which ones were know drowning to sleep.

"Attention please. The next stop will be in Kyoto's Station, please, to all the passengers, which their destiny is to Kyoto, make sure to take their own luggage. We are delayed in our stops, so please move along." The train officer walked through the corridor speaking out loud.

Kenshin tried to wake up Kaoru by shaking her shoulders softly. Seeing no effect he approached close to her ear whispering her name quietly. Yahiko was now awake he just looked at the couple rather surprised, Kenshin was nearing too much to the busu's head. Then he looked at their new companion, he was looking like a cat to its strand ball. 

CRASH!

THUD!

"ORO!" the former rurouni was now crushed into the train's roof, a strong but slim fist still glued to the redheaded samurai's chin.

"Kenshin no hentai!" Kaoru had now a large face on her feminine features. __

_Why did she do that? She knew she was already on his lap…weird girl, dangerous and strange…not a good match._

Finally all the gang stood up from their seats, helping Himura to fell free from the train's roof. Then they got off the train and walked to the Aoiya. 

While walking through Kyoto streets, Soujiro looked at the people walking happily and with the calmness he could never understand. His sight caught a glimpse of a gloomy Kaoru walking at the head of the gumi. Kenshin behind her, almost like her shadow. He caught up with Himura but no words between the rurounis were said. 

Yahiko was looking from shop to shop, in Kyoto it was usually full of samurai items because Kyoto was where the greatest Samurais were born. And since those kinds of weapons were prohibited they only got the permission to sell them to colectionists.

Soujiro was looking at the samurai items that were sold by old priests. But then a shinny rare item laid in one of the ssword posts. He looked closely at the rare object and took it on his slim hands.

"Oh, that is an ancient sword that was made by…" the old salesman started to babble about the story of the man that created that beautiful weapon.

"Which was its last owner?" Soujiro asked tracing his fingers over the sword's blade.

"We don't know, our searchers found it on the hill that lays over there." Soujiro's eyes widened when the old man pointed with trembling figures, the mountain where…__

_That was Shishio-san's lair!_

"How much?" his politeness was suddenly vanished. The old man wrote some hiraganas on a piece of ricepaper then he hand it to the kid.

"Nani?! This sword is worth more than this weak sum of money!" His smile cracked a little.

"Sorry kid, but just look at the blade, it's broken, more than a blade it looks like sew!" he pointed out the sharp things that prompted up and down.

"Demo! That's the model! It isn't broken; the blade is like sew so the blade can't wear out. That's why! You should raise the price of it." Soujiro's smile was now like a tick. His sensei's sword worth ten times more than that little knifes! How could they think that Shishio-san's sword is rubbish!

"Well then, how much would you give for it?" the salesman offered looking rather desperate. Soujiro was known taken back from this. He can't sue that sword; he didn't deserve Shishio-san's sword. But if he couldn't, then who? __

_Why…why…why it didn't melt in those explosions…_

He was very tempted to take it, to hold it tightly just like Shishio-san. But as his hand approached to the hilt a voice snapped him out from his trance.

"Ohayo Kentaro-sama! Do you have sharpened my kunais and shurikens already?" A genki ki was now beside him. Soujiro looked to the young person next to him. It was a flat boy with a long raven braid swinging in every movement he made. The boy nearby can't be more than 16. 

"Oh! Konnichiwa Misao-chan! Yes I have them right here. I packed them in this satin handkerchief, so they wouldn't scratch. Therefore, for the next time try to use them wisely and try to not wear them out all of a sudden.

"Hai! I will! So, how's the sales going today?" the boy chirped in a sweet kind voice. Soujiro scratched his head in bewilderment, wasn't 'Misao' the name of a girl? Aa. But he has seen this boy somewhere before.

"Well, the guy next to you is quite stubborn about the price of a sword. He even thinks that I should raise its price. But anyone looked at that poor knife since the day they got it over here." The salesman's harsh tone made Soujiro squirm in irritation.__

_Poor knife?!__ Shishio-san's sword isn't a poor knife._

"Maa, maa, Kentaro-sama, maybe he knew the owner of that sword and claims that a high price is worth of it., ne?" This time Misao looked at the girlish boy next to her. Soujiro shook his head to concentrate. Aa! That boy was the one peeking in his first battle with Himura. As words zipped through his mind, Soujiro nodded and smiled kindly at the boy.

"See! Kentaro-sama, why don't you give him the sword?" She eyed sweetly at the aged man that was now complaining about giving free that poor knife.

"Demo Kentaro-sama, you said it didn't worth anything, so why don't you give it to him. If he thinks that sword is praiseworthy, let him have it!" Misao proposed gently, the old man cursed beneath his breath.

"Iie! I don't want it, I have my own already. I don't need that sword, I only ask him to raise the price." He stopped the treat between the boy and the elderly salesman.

"Kid, try to understand that if I raise the price they will never buy it." Kentaro was now shedding tears because of the kid's stubbornness.

"Then no one will buy it then, only the one that thinks it valuable enough will claim it. And this sword will have a worthy owner by then." He said in a serious tone this time. Misao was now surprised at the young girlish boy beside her.

"Just raise the praise! I have to return to the Aoiya! So give me my babies, onegai!" growled the young boy reaching out his expecting hands. Finally the man nodded to Soujiro and meanwhile gave his 'babies' to the young boy.

"Gomen nasai, are you heading toward the Aoiya?" Soujiro looked quite interested at the young boy's road. The boy eyed him with big emerald orbs. Then he scratched his chin looking at him suspiciously.__

_Mou__! Nani mo! Here comes again…she will say something about Shishio-san!_

"Do you want something to eat? Omasu-san makes the best miso soup in the world." The boy chirped genkily, Soujiro was now wide eyed, but shaking his head a bit he nodded.

"Then let me lead you to the best restaurant of all Kyoto." Misao grabbed him by his obi dragging him two blocks away.__

_Is he clueless? Why…why he didn't say anything…he should remember me…he can't be so naive._

"Ne, Misao-kun, why did your parents named you with a girl's name?" He blurted out, the curiosity definitely killed the cat, ahem, the Tenken.

"NANI?!" Misao shrieked vehemntly. Soujiro gulped at the increasing aura on the slim young boy.__

_Where did my manners go? Far…Baka…very far…_

Before he could blink or gain any concentration, Misao had already had her shurikens in midair. Soujiro reacting at last caught the 8 shurikens in one hand.

"Kentaro-sama told you not to use them so relentlessly…" Misao WOULD have reacted at those teasing words, but she haven't she looked at all her kunais and shurikens trapped in one single hand.

"Who are you?" Misao observed him more warily than before. Soujiro hand her the kunais and shurikens, his innocent smile never leaving his face. She've seen that smile before.

"Watashi wa Seta Soujiro." He said in a politely manner bowing at the time. Misao blinked once then twice.__

_Iie__ kami-sama, Misao-kun can't be that dense…or naïve…_

*gurrurru*

"Huh?" Soujiro babbled noticing the grumbling sound coming from Misao's belly. Misao smiled sheepishly and waved her hand to make him follow her.

"Seta-kun, would it be nice to call you Soujiro-chan?" Misao walked one step further than Soujiro. Soujiro smiled shamefacedly shaking his head.

"Well then, I'm a girl, that's why my parents named me Misao." She looked over her shoulder. Soujiro's smile grew further in nervousness as his eyes widened.__

_And she was the naïve…Kami-sama…he looks like a small thin boy…_

"Suminasen Misao-san!" He bowed deeply, Misao chuckled a bit.

"You know? I have a friend in Tokio called Kenshin Himura, he's pretty famous over here…he was…" she trailed off as she saw auburn hair waving in the air.

"Himura-san! Kaoru-san!" Misao forgot complete about her client and wailed to cling into the couple's arms. She chuckled lightly rounding them in a warm bear hug. Soujiro followed into the building looking that Misao vehemently pushed them inside.

"Seta-san! We were looking for you…Where have you been?" Kaoru asked realizing a strong ki beside them. Soujiro only smiled lopsidedly. Kaoru and the rest sat on a special table for the Kenshin-gumi.

"He comes with you?" Misao asked remembering the girlish boy that had assumed her a male. She was barely flat, well, with this training uniforme she looked flat. But what about her eyes? Her long hair? No one wears it so long, wait, there is Himura. 

*sigh*

She looked like a boy and acted like a boy. How Aoshi-sama could… cast his eyes down to her? Impossible…

"Misao-dono? Daijabou de gozaru yo?" Kenshin asked with his awful and exaggerated worry. Misao rolled her eyes and smiled him cheerily.

"Hai, hai Himura-san, don't worry too much." She shook her hand in disapproval. Kenshin nodded awkwardly and relaxed a little. 

"Hey, watcha ya back weasel girl, he is Shishio's alley and we don't know what he's plannin'." Sanosuke murmured in a low voice, but hearable enough for Soujiro.

WHACK!

"Baka tori! First I'm NOT a weasel! Second don't bother my clients! Good service, good tips!" the dish was still cracking on Sano's head. Soujiro was now giggling softly.__

_It serves you right…Arigatou Misao-kun… Wait! She knew I was a member of the Juppongatana?! Why…why…_

"Sano?! I thought you were in Tokio!!" Kaoru was quite shock.

"Well, the dumb doc was very hectic and I didn't wanna disturb her…my mocks don't work when she's damn busy." Sanosuke snorted gritting his teeth in a fishbone.

"Want to join us?" Misao asked to the gangster inches taller than her.

"You are asking Sano a very stupid question, is like asking him rather he wants Busu or the Kitsune!" Yahiko mocked receiving a big wide punch from the rooster head. Misao giggled at that, and then went for the orders.

"Your miso soup is ready, taste it, Omasu cooks wonderfully!" Misao presumed her friend's good meal. Soujiro nodded grabbing the chopsticks and splitting them apart.

"Are ya dumb' kid! He's dangerous! He'll….! Ok ok I'll shut my mouth." Sano murmured soflty as a huge dish was shinning viciously to him.

"Here's your gohan with extra soy, Kenshin. And for you Kaoru-san your favorite Aoiya yakimeshi!" Misao served them their respective plates, Kaoru smiling brightly and Kenshin… just smiling like kenshin.

"And how's Shinomori-san de gozaru?" Kenshin asked taking a little portion of rice. Misao sat beside Yahiko and the baka tori. She started to laugh nervously but then she hung her head.

"He's fine, want some sake?!" Her voice raised in a high pitched manner. All of them winced at that noise.

"You Betcha!" Sano raised his cup; Misao rolled her eyes and went for the sake.

"Ne Seta-san, why don't you taste your food? Isn't it good?" Kaoru asked, looking that Soujiro was very interested in the broth of the bowl. Finally he snapped out from his trance.

"Ma Kaoru-san, I was just thinking, don't worry." He smiled at her gently, Kaoru nodded as she continued to chat with Kenshin.

Finally Misao appeared with the sake bottle and poured the hot liquid into their cups. Soujiro was eating his soup silently he blinked twice, he was deep in thought.

"Isn't that miso soup the best Seta-kun?!" Misao called the Teken's attention, He beamed at her sweetly then he nodded.

"Aa. Misao-san, but I guess I might be going…" he trailed off looking at the window.

"Sou desu ka?" asked Kaoru, Kenshin only looked at him doublty, and Sano was finishing the bottle beside him.

"Aa. I still have too much to learn, I haven't wandered enough." He murmured, and then a paper flipped down on his place.

"Well then, this is your bill, first pay then you may leave." Misao grinned evilly while Soujiro was reading the numbers.

"Ho-o-e! Nani! I didn't eat all that Misao-kun!" Soujiro chocked his blue eyes widening in horror.

"Himura-sama told me that you were inviting them." Misao's brow ticked malicosuly.

"Oro?!" Kenshin squeaked. "She-shessha wouldn't make such a thing Misao-do!" he trailed off as Misao threw him a piece of bread to his mouth.

"Ow, don't tell me that Seta-kun doesn't have any money." Misao acted to be sort of gloomy, Sano was now looking from Misao to Soujiro, what did that girl want with the Tenken?

"Iie, I don't have any money." Soujiro chuckled nervously, now he could sense that the flat girl wanted something from him.

_Does she want vengeance? I knew it…she knows and she wants vengeance._

Soujiro's hand grasped the thin paper, then he looked determined and stared at the cheating girl beside the baka tori.

"I know I've done many things, but if you just want vengeance, I'll accept it with no way back." Soujiro smiled gently and purely at Misao.

And then, for Soujiro's despair, Misao's answer surprised him, she laughed. But not that evil and triumphant laugh, it was a laugh that was full of apprehension and tenderness, somewhat friendly.

"Ma, ma Soujiro-kun! I don't want vengeance! I just wanted you to pay the bill." He smiled sweetly at him, Soujiro was so stunned that he couldn't believe it.

"Demo, I don't have any money!" He smirked again feeling useless.

"I know, maybe you can pay me with other things." Everyone in the table looked at her with big wide eyes. Yahiko spluterred all the tea in Sano, Kenshin blurted an 'Oro' while Kaoru was now pouring more sake out of the cup.

"Ne Weasel girl, I didn't know you wanted that kind of things, don't you have Aoshi for that?" Sano murmured with a blue wide face. 

CRASH!

THUD!

WHACK!

"I wasn't referring to that you ecchi!" Misao was now beat red. Sano was now clinging on the roof because of the weasel's mega punch.

"Ahem, as I was saying Seta-kun." She cleared her throat and then he looked at the Tenken, a vein popped out from her forehead when she observed that Tenken was now with a little tickle of red rushing from his nose.

"You too?!" She squeaked. Soujiro laughed innocently as he covered his throbbing nose. Then he soothed his laughter letting the weasel talk.

"Ok, Here´s my treat, you'll paying me by training me." Her eyes were shinning with pure determination, Soujiro was very taken aback.

"Demo, I only know how to handle a sword. And your technique is with kunais." He pointed out, Misao shook her head in denial.

"I want to learn how my kunais and shurikens could reach a swordsman. Kenshin blocked them easily, and you caught them with only one hand! I want to be stronger, and I want to be a rival for a sword master!" Her fist connected the smooth table beneath her.

"Ano, Misao-kun, its impossible to beat a swordsman with kunais, the possibilities are none." Soujiro tried to explain, he looked at her begging eyes, she didn't care, and she wanted to be stronger, stronger enough for Shinomori's eyes.

"Then there's no deal, and then.. I…I order you to pay me right now!" Everyone in the table gasped in surprise. They all agree that Misao was stubborn, but never like that.

"I told you I can't pay the bill." Soujiro looked down at the table. He could still look her reflection on the polished table, she was greeting her teeth.

"Then I shall call the police." Misao stood from her place, Soujiro's eyes looked rapidly at her, she was clenching her fists. Why she was so obsessed with that idea? She didn't judge him; she even defended him from the gangster.

"Misao-kun! Wait!" Soujiro rapidly stood up from his place. His hand grasping tightly the hilt of his katana. Misao looked over her shoulder, a smiled creep on her lips.

"It may be impossible, but at least we can try." He finished with a half smile, bowing politely. The weasel girl turned around.__

_If he takes back those words, I'll call the police. He seems scared of them._

But what the little Oniwabanshu didn't know was that the Teken was doing it because of her, because she didn't make any prejudice or judgment about his past.

**End of Chapter 3.******

Arigatou Kotori-chan! Arigatou Minna-san for your reviews and all your support! I hope you like the 'not routinary' escene between the Teken and the weasel. Nakuru-chan and I were chatting a lot of it, and I hope she likes it.

Thank you very much to the few people that keep reading this. I'm really honored. Ja ne! Suu-chan.


End file.
